POOSTAL2: GOING TO THE SUPER MARKET COMING HOME
by Fastidiousbeeb
Summary: THE TITLE, SAYS IT ALL.


POOSTAL 2

GOING TO THE

SUPER MARKET / COMING HOME

BY FASTIDIOUSBEEB AND JASONMERC

CHAPER 1: SHOOT, WHERE ALL OUTTA MILK

"now a flowers will grow" dude said and smackd the rake down and red went everywere. Hewas planning flowers for gary colmean day they were red red roses

"MAAN i am really hungry rite now" "i want 2 eat some killer cereal" said the postal dude.

"hmmm lemme see WHAT we have cereal wise."

he open snack cabnit "oh goody a box of cereal called, Eat This "ok now that milk i get from refrigerator """""" "THERE S NO MILK" HE SCREAMING . "GET SOME MILK YOU LOOSSSER" SAid his wife wow that is so sweet.

"Aawe man weel gotta get som milk i guess.

CHAPTER 2: GETTING MILK

"Well lets see... There's Dunkin donuts right around the corner" i left my buss and he ran to ddonuts. "Hey Is Dantheman here?" he said because hes good friends with Dantheman (AKA Dan) "Heyy is Dan here?" he asked. "One minute i go check now" a few 2 minutes later and Dan was finally there. "Hey dude what do u need?"

"milk" he said to dan. "here uoy go" "ALRIGHT AND EVERYONE ON THE SAME GROUND" "HOLY moly that guy has like 5 chins.." "NOW I DON'T WANNA HURwhat yT ANY BODY BUT I WANT ALL UR DOUNTS" what a joke.

"yes sur" said Dan "I SAID SHUT UP" he shot dan

"DANN NOOO HOW WILL I GET FREESTUFF?"

the man with a gun noticed there were no donuts. "NNOOOOOOOOO" HE said and the shot himself.

CHAPTER 3: R.I.P DANTHEMAN

Rip said everything at Dunkin donuts. Postal dude ran out of Dunkin donuts and checked milk off his list. SKIRRR said his phones ringtone.

"aw man what does she want?" he said to himself. he answered the phone call.

"GET A XMAS TREEEEEE" SAid his wife with a tone. "alright get off my back

Dude the went to a cristmahs tree farm cuttery they had tall and small and every sorts of tree. "Buy me muy me" the trees didnt say they cant talk you idiot. "yippeekiyay what tree you want yeehaw" the rednecks explaned "buttcauce" dude said and stole the little tree the rednecks shot him but he had armor and speed hacks. He checked tree off the list but then he got to chinese food store

CHAPTER 5: HUNGERY

"Skrrrrrr" said the ringtonne again. "Hi there"

"I AM REGNANT AND I HAVE CRAVINGS GET ME AMPLE WONTON CHICKENS"

"youve gotta be flippidy flappidy kidding"

Postal dide went to the store and waited in the long line for 22 and seven sixths minutes then he was there

"Herro whachu wan"

"I want a tonton chicken and some stir fries and a 2 rootbeers"

"Okay da gonna be uhh toohunred dorra"

Postal stood there because he doesnt make that kind of money because of obamacare taxes

"I have to go to the potty" and but he actuallty went to the kichen and shot everyone with a baseball balt and stole chicken. "She never said it had to be COOCKED CHICKENS" and he laughed at his own very hilarius joke and kicked the zombie away then did the pidgen mission

CHAPTER 6: FOREIGN VISITORS

Postla dude was peeing on the cat suddenly osama binladen was there. "I will deestroy eeenfeedels in thee name of allaaahh" alalalalallalala the dude shot him with a tactical nuke "crap looks like we have visitors lemme CALL my best friend from texas" bebebebebebebebebebebebebep. Boooooooooooooooop. Booooooooooooooooop. Boooooooooooooop. "Hey this is the dude come help me fight isis" "yeeeup" they said. The dude went to the arcade to play his favorite video games its called payday2 arcade version edition. "I wish i was a hister they should put me in it" and then they showed up. It was expert isis fighter hank hill from taxes. "Mistre hill they are outside" "i tell ya hwat" and he poured propanet on them and blew them up. But it was too late

CHAPTER 7: LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, OMG

His name was posal dude but he went to the running with scissors business establishment. Soccer moms were complaninng about video games "THINK OF THE CHILDERN". Dude looked up and everything was normal then he got call from vince

"Ay uhhhh its me vince come inside your hired"

The dide kicked the door that said pull and he insided and the receptionist was picking his nose. "Hmm i like this one" got the diy plastic surgery kit

"Vince you wanted toooooooo see me" said rick hunter and NOT cory cruise.

"Yeah" said Vince. "UR FIRD!!!!" XDED Venice. "but Vince.. why I thought" but before anything else could come outta dude's mouth, the door opened. "HEY TYATS THE GIY WHOO STORL ARE TREEE!"said the rednecks. One of the rednecks shot Vince in the leg. "AHHH" Vince says. Then postal dude grabbed the gun from the redneck and shot all the rednecks. "sorry" all the rednecks said but dude shot them again. "WHOO thaat was a close one" said Vince. "Am I still fired?" Dude asked. "Yeah" said Vince. The dude shot Vince in the face and peed on him. 'AHHHH NOW THE FLOWERS WILL GROW" dude finally went back to his 'house' "finally ur back"

said dude's wife. "So," dude's wife countined. "How was your day?

"oh you know, the usual"

THE END.


End file.
